Jet Ski
Overview The Jet Ski is a water vehicle added in the Jet Ski & Robbery Update. The Jet Ski spawns at the Docks in the City and at the houses on the Beach. It is the first and currently only water-based vehicle to be added to Jailbreak. The Jet Ski has excellent top speed and acceleration, but difficult handling and poor reverse speed. Of course, all of this only applies when it is on water, as it cannot be used on land. This vehicle is excellent if players want to travel quickly among lakes and rivers, but is rather useless outside of this cause. It is also extremely loud when accelerating, so avoid using the Jet Ski when laying low from the police. A patch update was released on June 9, 2019, adding a new Customization Dock in the expanded area, so users without the Mobile Garage Gamepass can customize their Jet Ski. The Jet Ski was a requested vehicle, but many were skeptical that it would be added due to a lack of water areas and space. But after the Expansion Update, which added more bodies of water, it became more plausible. The docks in the city also served as a hint, as many players believed a water vehicle would soon be coming to Jailbreak. Gallery jet ski.PNG|A Jet Ski on land. a jetski.png|A Jet Ski at the Dock. jetski on water.jpg|A Jet Ski in the water. Jetski Racing.jpg|The teaser image for the Jet Ski Racing gamemode. Trivia * This vehicle may be based on the Jet Ski SX-R. * This is the first water vehicle added to Jailbreak. * Players that do not own the Jet Ski can still use it during and after the Jet Ski Racing gamemode. If they leave the vehicle, they will be unable to re-enter unless they purchase it. * The Jet Ski has the fastest acceleration in the game, even beating that of expensive high-performance vehicles such as the Torpedo and Roadster. * Despite being a water vehicle, it can be slowly moved on land by wiggling left and right, or by using a glitch. *This vehicle can be a good escape route from the Power Plant and the Bank. ** Asimo3089 recommends players to use the Jetski to get to the collectors after robbing the Power Plant. * Before June 9th, 2019, users had to move their Jet Ski on land to customize it if they didn't have the Mobile Garage Gamepass. * A glitch currently exists for the Jet Ski, where if a player drives it up the waterfall near the Town and then drives it onto land, the Jet Ski programming will be "tricked" to think the Jetski is still in the water. Players will be able to travel on land at the same speed they would on water, but at the cost of it being much harder to control. If a player falls into water again, the Jet Ski will return to normal behavior. * In the teaser video for the Jet Ski, the song playing in the background is "Immigrant Song' by Led Zeppelin". Category:Vehicles Category:Water Vehicles Category:One Seat Vehicles